Remnant of a Gamer
by KNIGH7DRAGON3
Summary: A young man decides to take his own life after wasting away for years due to an incurable disease, only to be given a shot at a new life by a mysterious being.


Hey guys, welcome to my new story, Remnant of a Gamer. I'm not abandoning ASNG, but will continue to work on it along side RG. As usual, I don't own shit. Onwards with the story!

XxXx XxXx XxXx

"I'm sick of this life. No more. I'm going to end it."

Sirens down below, news choppers hovering over head.

"Sir, please come down from the ledge! It doesn't have to end this way!"

I scoffed. "Yes it does." And I jumped. For a glorious few seconds, I was finally free. Free of the pain. The only things I knew were the near deafening sound of wind rushing past, and the rapture of freedom.

Then nothing.

XxXx XxXx XxXx

 **You died.**

Large floating red letters spread across my vision, against a back drops of darkness.

 _'What the hell? What the fuck is going on here?'_

The letters faded away, and were replaced by new ones.

 **You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?**

I didn't reply. I couldn't. I was in shock, unable to comprehend what was happening.

 **Such a shame. All that potential, gone because of a disease.**

 _'I know, suicide is the cowards way out, but I just couldn't handle the pain anymore,'_ I whispered quietly.

 **I know child. I don't blame you. Not in the least. But you lasted longer than most could have under those conditions. That you lasted until those doctors ran all their tests, and found a cure for the early stages is worthy of the highest praise. Because of your fortitude, dozens will be cured before the disease can progress as far as your's did. Such a shame the final stage was completely incurable. You deserved to live a full life for what you did to save others your pain.**

 _'I knew that they wouldn't be able to cure it once it progressed to the final stages, that was clear to me from the beginning. I didn't do it to cure myself.'_

 **That only makes your sacrifice all the more powerful. You made a sacrifice no one else would, for no gain of your own. 10 years of agonizing pain, just others might be spared, knowing full well you would not be cured. In light of this act of selfless heroism, it has been decided to give you a reward. Another chance at life, a life free from the pain you suffered.**

I stood stock still, shocked. _'Me? Another shot at life?'_

 **Yes. One with a special body that cannot be permanently injured, and a mind that will always be whole. Take your time to decide.**

Still in shock, I thought about it. The chance to life with a whole mind and a sound body. It was tempting. Very much so. But…

 _'I am sorry. Thank you for the offer, it's extremely generous. But I must decline. As I'm sure you're aware, I spent the last three years in the Medicuboid. It didn't help with the pain, but at least when I was in the virtual world, I could do more than lay in a bed and have tests run on me all day. And after three years of being essentially superhuman, I don't think I can handle going back to normal. Plus with the body you want to give me, I'd probably end up back on the experiment table, and not by choice._

 **It was not planned to send you back to the world you came from. A soul cannot be reincarnated into the world in which it died. That would disturb the delicate balance of souls. Instead you would be sent to a world of your choosing, where you'd be given a certain ability, and left to live life the way you see fit. Still wish to decline?**

I thought for a minute, an internal debate raging. On one hand, I was tired from my years in the hospital, wasting away, subjected to test after test, treatment after treatment, waiting for them to find a cure, or pass away. But on the other hand, I had a new chance at life. Turning it down would be like committing suicide all over again. It was hard enough to do the first time around. I don't think I have it in me to do it again.

' _Sure, I'll take your offer. Not like I've got anything to lose. So where do I get to go?'_

 **Where ever you want**.

 _'Do I get to pick the time, or is it random?'_

 **You chose.**

 _'Then I want to go to Remnant, 1 year before Ruby's confrontation with Tortchwick.'_

 **Very well, it will be done. Now to give you your power.**

A new set of words, this time in blue appeared before my eyes.

 ** _Welcome to The Game._**

 _'No fucking way, I'm going to be a gamer? This fucking rocks! I don't think I could have come up with a power I want more! Thank very much!'_

 **Now it's time to set your appearance.**

Suddenly, a featureless, nude Male body appeared in front of me, with some options and sliders to play around with.

 _'Well alright then, let's do this.'_

I set my height to six foot five inches, I gave myself broad shoulders, and a strong jawline. I made my hair grow down to mid back, tied it up in a low ponytail, and made it wild and spikey, and colored it a deep blood red. Then I gave my self emerald green eyes and a handsome, regal facial structure.

 _With this body, I gonna be drowning in women Haha! Thanks for not making me keep that scrawny, plain looking body I did have.'_

 **You're welcome, child. Now go, your new home, your new life, your new story awaits.**

I felt like I was falling again, then my vision flashed white.

xXxX xXxX xXxX

I sat bolt upright, breathing heavily, frantically looking around, attempting to get my bearings back. As far as the eye could see, was nothing but a sea of red leaves.

 _'Ah, that's right, sent to Remnant. Must have landed in Forever Fall.'_

I stood up, and stretched a bit, to get my body lose. Then it hit me. _'I don't hurt…'_ The realization that I was pain free for the first time in 16 years hit me like a loaded freight train, and I hit my knees, and cried tears of joy. After a few minutes of weeping like a child, I gathered myself, and stood back up, wiping the remaining tears with the back of my hand. When I looked up I saw the pop up.

 ** _Hello, and welcome to the Game. Would you like to start the tutorial? Y/N?_**

Experienced as I was with VR games from my time in the Medicuboid, I quickly mentally hit the yes button.

 ** _Tutorial start._** ** _Say or think Status._**

I did so, and read my stats.

 ** _Name: Gale Dean_**

 ** _Age: 17_**

 ** _Race: Human._**

 ** _Titles: The Gamer_**

 ** _Level: 1_**

 ** _HP: 600/600_**

 ** _AP: 0/0_**

 ** _MP: 300/300_**

 ** _STR: 5_**

 ** _DEX: 5_**

 ** _END: 5_**

 ** _INT: 5_**

 ** _WIS: 5_**

 ** _LUK: 5_**

 ** _STP: 30_**

 ** _Take some time to distribute your Stat Points._**

 _'Let's see, what kind of build do I want? Well, I usually run a speedy strength build, with a bit of magic for support, so I think I'll go with that. From what I saw in the show, speed is king in this world, so I can't focus as much on shear strength as usual. But I am just level 1, so I'll just do this.'_

 ** _STR: 15_**

 ** _DEX: 15_**

 ** _INT: 15_**

 ** _Now that that's done, and I'm sure you don't need the rest explained to you, we will skip the rest of the Tutorial, and get right down to brass tacks. As a reward for your selfless actions in your last life you have been granted some things. A Legendary Weapon, two Titles, some basic items, and two very useful skills._**

 ** _Your weapon is the Grimm Scythe_**

 ** _The Grimm Scythe_**

 ** _This scythe was granted to Gale as a reward for his selfless actions in a past life. 2x damage to the forces of evil._** ** _Base Damage: 2 x STR 2 x DEX_** ** _Current Damage: 60_**

 ** _You have gained two titles._**

 ** _The Reaper with Wings of Black_**

 ** _Due to the years you spent playing a VR game, you have been granted an ability from the game you spent the most time in. You can now manifest a pair of black feathered wings at any time(Clothing and armor will be automatically altered when wings are activated) no mana or aura cost, unlimited flight time._**

 ** _The Hero_**

 ** _Because of your sacrifice in another life, you will forever be hailed as a hero. 2x Rep gain with allied factions._** ** _You have gained two skills._**

 ** _Observe(lvl MAX)_**

 ** _Shows HP, AP, MP, titles, stats, semblance, a brief summary of history, and current feelings when used on a living being._**

 ** _Shows Durability, attack rating, and a brief history when used on an object._** ** _I.D. Create/Escape(lvl MAX)_** ** _Allows you to create different pocket dimensions that do various things. Time stops in the outside world when used. Further dungeons will only unlock once the final boss of current dungeon has been defeated._**

 ** _Currently Accessible Dungeons_**

 ** _Empty_**

 ** _Sanctuary_**

 ** _Zombie_**

 ** _You have been given Basic Item Set._**

 ** _Contents: 1 Scroll, water, food, camping gear, and bandages._**

 ** _Now that that's done, time to get started on your new life. Good luck, and godspeed._**

 _'Well that's nifty. Now let's get started.'_ I walked around for an hour, and found a good place to set up camp, and promptly did so.

"Well I might as well get started training, since as the Gamer I no longer require sleep or food," I said aloud. And began my training.

"First on the list, figure out how my mana works and get a few attack spells down." I sat on the ground cross-legged, and held my right palm in front of me, and closed my eyes. The I began to focus to try and use my mana to form a ball. It took a few minutes, but then suddenly I felt something in my shift, and I heard a bell.

Ping!

 ** _You have gained perk Mana Manipulation._**

 ** _Mana Manipulation_**

 ** _Allows you to shape and control your mana._**

 ** _You have gained skill Mana Control(lvl 1)_**

 ** _Allows you to shape and use your mana in more complex ways the higher your level of mana control. Reduces mana cost by .5% per level._**

 ** _You have gained skill Mana Shot(lvl 1)_**

 ** _A simple ball of mana. Can be thrown._**

 ** _Damage: INT x 2_**

 ** _Cost: 100 MP_**

 _'So I have to grind out my mana control first then huh? Well, now to figure out how to do that…. Hmm… Maybe recycling the chakra control exercises from Naruto.'_ I grabbed a leaf off the ground, placed it against my forehead, and channeled mana yo try and make it stick.

Ping!

 ** _You have created Skill Leaf Sticking Exercise._**

 ** _Leaf Sticking Exercise(Lvl Max)_**

 ** _You stick a leaf to your forehead with mana._**

 ** _Cost 10 MP per second._**

 ** _1% of level to Mana Control per second of use._**

 ** _Will reduce by half every 10 levels(.5% at lvl 10, .25% at lvl 20)_**

"Okay cool. Now let's get started."

So I began to grind my Mana Control. My mp regen was only 1% of max every 5 seconds right now, so I could only use the LSE for 95 seconds at a time, and in between cycles, I did push ups to strengthen myself and get more endurance. By the time the sun began to set, I had gained 5 END and 5 STR, and had raised my MC to lvl 23(80%).

I decide to go check out my Instant Dungeons, to see what they had to offer.

"I.D. Create: Empty."

Suddenly, the world shifted. Everything looked identical, save for the washed out, red saturated tinge to everything. Then I realized that my gear was still there, even though I had no been touching it when I entered the I.D.

"Surely not. This cannot possibly mean what I think it means." I reached into my tent and grabbed the sleeping bag I had tossed in earlier, and walked to the far side of the clearing from where I had entered.

"I.D. Escape!"

The world shifted back, and everything looked as it should. And I looked into the open flap of my tent, and saw a sleeping bag, identical to the one in my hands. Then I saw that instead of standing where I had entered the I.D, I was where I had moved to exit.

"Oh… My…. Fucking…. God…. Teleportation and item duplication? I am so going to abuse the fuck out of this." I laughed giddily. After a few moments revealing in my newly found path to wealth I decided to check out the Sanctuary.

"I.D. Create: Sanctuary."

This time the world shifted completely. Now I was in a completely white void. As I was about to escape out, a screen popped up in front of me.

 ** _Welcome to your Sanctuary, your home away from home._**

 ** _Since this is your first time here, pick a location for your Sanctuary to be built._**

I had a few opinions, but the most appealing was an island, with a small plateau overlooking the beaches and the miniature jungle covering the island. So I picked that one, and the void vanished, and was replace by a large island, and open ocean as far as the eye could see.

 ** _Now select where you would like to build._**

It was a no brainer. I highlighted the plateau.

 ** _Now select house type to build._**

The screen gave me a variety of options, but I went with a very modern looking home, with large floor to ceiling windows and a dozen bedrooms.

 ** _Would you like a basement for shops?_**

I hit yes, didn't want all that clogging up my house.

 ** _Selections made. 12 hours until complete._**

"Well damn. I was hoping it would be instant. Oh well. Time to go kill shit. I.D. Create: Zombies."

Once again, the world shifted. Instead of the exact replica of the outside world I got in the empty dungeon, this was a destroyed cityscape. Smoldering buildings, broken roads, and rusted out cars. The air was thick with the smell of death, rust and smoke. Then I saw the hordes of zombies roaming the streets. I hit the nearest one with an Observe.

 ** _Zombie_**

 ** _Lvl 4_**

 ** _HP: 500_**

 ** _STR: 7_**

 ** _END:1_**

 ** _DEX:1_**

 ** _INT: 1_**

 ** _WIS: 1_**

 ** _LUK:1_**

 ** _A walking, rotting corpse. Not much else to say. Kick it ass._**

 ** _Kill to gain 25xp_**

Then I looked at my stats.

 ** _Name: Gale Dean_**

 ** _Level: 1 (250xp till level up)_**

 ** _Titles: The Gamer, Reaper with Wings of Black, The Hero_**

 ** _HP: 1100_**

 ** _AP: 0_**

 ** _MP: 800_**

 ** _STR: 20_**

 ** _DEX: 15_**

 ** _END: 10_**

 ** _INT: 15_**

 ** _WIS: 5_**

 ** _LUK: 5_**

 _'Alright so I've got eight shots with Mana Shot. And my damage with Grimm Scythe is 70, 140 if these things count as the forces of evil. And I only need to kill 10 to get a level up. Alright, lets get started.'_

I pulled The Grimm Scythe out of my inventory, and got a good look at it for the first time. A simple, yet elegant looking weapon. A straight black pole, seven foot long for a handle. The blade was four foot long from pole to tip, 1 and a half feet at the widest, and wickedly curved. The blade itself was two toned, the top half as red as freshly spilled blood, and the bottom was as white as sun bleached bone. I spun it around a few times to get a feel for it. Perfectly balanced. It was a beautiful, deadly work of art. A bloodthirsty grin split my face, and I knew that I was right where I belonged. I rushed the nearest zombie, and blasted it in the skull with a Mana Shot.

Ping!

 ** _You gained a new skill._**

 ** _Critical hit(lvl 1)_**

 ** _With good accuracy, even the weakest attack can be deadly. Hitting certain spots on an enemy procs this skill. Deal 5x damage(increases by 1x every 10 levels)_**

 ** _Critical hit! DMG: 500!_**

 ** _Killed 1 zombie_**

 ** _Gained 25 xp_**

Ping!

 ** _Congratulations! You have take your first step towards becoming a badass hunter! As a reward, take a free level, and 20 STP_**

 ** _STP: 25_**

 _'So I get 5 points a level? That good to know. I'm going to go ahead and dole these out, but after this I'll save them for a rainy day, when I might need a boost for some reason or another.'_

 ** _For thinking things through, take 2 INT and WIS!_**

I dished out my 25 points, and my new stats looked like this:

 ** _Name: Gale Dean_**

 ** _Level: 2 (500xp till level up)_**

 ** _Titles: The Gamer, Reaper with Wings of Black, The Hero_**

 ** _HP: 2200_**

 ** _AP: 0_**

 ** _MP: 1350_**

 ** _STR: 20_**

 ** _DEX: 15_**

 ** _END: 20_**

 ** _INT: 27_**

 ** _WIS: 7_**

 ** _LUK: 10_**

 _'Alright, that gives me a pretty good boost to my health and mana pools. Now let's get back to grinding.'_

I rushed another zombie, and split it crown to groin with my scythe.

 ** _Critical hit! Deal 350 damage!_** ** _The Grimm Scythe slices through evil! Double damage to 700!_**

 _'And that's gonna be fucking broken at higher levels. Alright let the grind commence!'_

xXxX xXxX xXxX

Hey guys! Yeah this is probably gonna take over as my main story, ASNG is just not taking shape in my head. Don't know when I'll update either story again, because I leave for a 2 week mission trip in 12 hours. So anyway, Read! Review! Send me money! Peace out!


End file.
